Escape The Madness
by Charmpanda
Summary: It's the scariest night of the year and yet nothing spooky is happening with the lovable group of ten playing a haunted escape. All they want to do is have fun, but their personalities contridict each other. With Kirron bringing the plot and Jack and Bryson bringing the party, watch as the madness unfolds.


**Heeelloooo aaaaall! I say in a hauntingly animated tone.**

 **He hee. Hello everyone. I'm here to hopefully entertain you with a Halloween fic. I don't know all that much about the holiday, but hopefully I learned enough to at least amuse you. I will also explain which characters will be taking part in this simple story by giving you their name, creator, and grading some of their aspects from 1 to 10**

 **Jack: Creativity 10, joy 8, sanity 2, individuality 177**

 **Damian Hart: Silence 7, darkness 6, love 8, intimidation 1.**

 **Pandore: Shyness 10, sweetness 8, love 9, courage 9 . She belongs to Pandore Hart.**

 **Rochelle Paris: Joy 10 , playfulness 9, patience 2, ability to take things seriously 4. She belongs to me.**

 **Emily Evans: Beauty 8, kindness 10, chillness 10, affection 9. She belongs to Silverswirls**

 **Kirron Hope: Mystery 10 , handsomeness 10, smugness 9, bluntness 9. He belongs to me.**

 **Bryson Fox: Cheerfullness 10, loyalty 9, anger management 2, ability to shut his mouth 0. He belongs to Izlee Clocksworth**

 **Raven Stanfield: Vivacity 10, charm 7, love 9, diva-hood 6888 . She's mine.**

 **Todd Alexander: Apathy 10, judgment 10, beauty 8, intelligence 9. He belongs to Izlee**

 **Keily Anderson: Knoledge 10, affection 8, joy 8, idiosyncrasy 200. She's mine. And there's your character guide.**

Emily glanced around. Of course out of her very interesting friend group, she'd be the first to arrive at their hang out spot. She was surprised that her ever punctual boyfriend Kirron hadn't shown up yet. The night autumn air was cool, though it didn't bother her all that much. The air was filled with noise. There was a public Halloween party going on in the streets not to far from where she stood, so blasting music and screaming adults were easily heard to say the least. But she and her friends planned to play the escape room modeled into a haunted house. She stood in the center of a long line that curbed around the entire block, clutching her ticket to get into the escape in her hand. The chatter of excited groups of girls and chillaxed boys drifted around. Emily observed the other people standing in line quietly, her cerulean eyes slowly moving around as she curiously looked at everyone. Most of them were teenage girls, all dressed in glitzy fairy costumes, super heroes and villains, or wearing revealing cat or nurse costumes. A subtle insecurity that her own costume was extremely lame and pitifully unworthy of human eyes crept to the back of her mind as she found herself subconsciously glancing down at the simplistic angel costume she managed to put together. She wore a simple white short-sleeved dress that flared out at the knees and had small golden embellishments along the skirt. She had laced up white ankle boots. A white lily adorned her sandy blonde hair, which she put a tad more effort into than usual. It wasn't often that she doubted her appearance, but don't we all have those moments?

"Hhh. I found you … huh? Is something the matter? Emily?"

That smooth tone pulled her from her thoughts. She quickly looked up from her subconscious gazing. All right, cue the pink and yellow sparkles and bubbles that appear when the male lead of an anime shows up or smiles for the first time. A male around five feet and nine inches stood in front of her. He had a very clear porcelain complexion and a head of thick milky white hair. His most prominent aesthetic were his eyes. Standing out against his smooth, unblemished complexion, they were a lovely dark lavender. He stood there, tilting his head in wonder and flirtatiously twirling a few strands of his hair behind his ear. "Emily? Are you doing all right?" He asked, as the sandy blonde had failed to answer him the first time.

"Oh hey Kirron. I'm okay. Just thinking." Emily answered. The now named male brung a hand through his hair. "So do I look okay?" He questioned. Emily grinned a bit. So she wasn't the only one with insecurities. But Kirron was the last person she'd expect to have doubts about his looks. He was one of the proudest people she knew. "You look beautiful Kirron." She replied. Kirron had chosen to be a vampire. He wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck with a string of red buttons down the middle. He wore velvety black pants tucked into black boots. His waist was adorned with a red belt and he wore black fingerless gloves. A dark scarlet colored cloak held together by a beautiful bright red rose brooch tied his costume together. Kirron smirked, hugging Emily and giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "But you look beautiful too My Dear. In fact, you're so beautiful Aphrodite is jealous. And why wear a costume when you're already an angel?"

"You're so corny." Emily giggled, her cheeks flushing as she lightly elbowed him,

"Says the queen of lane pickup lines." Kirron retorted wittily.

"Can I call you google?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Because I've got everything you're searching for." Kirron chuckled.

"Okay then Google, where are our friends?" Emily asked.

"No results found."'Kirron stated blandly, causing Emily to bust out laughing.

"Well you guys look like you're having fun." Remarked that of a cheery and feminine voice. Jack skipped up to the two childishly, Damian dully trailing behind. The burgundy haired artist had chosen to be a cat this Halloween. And being that he was Jack and all, the costume was pretty feminine. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt that fell a bit below his hips. He wore black trousers and boots and fingerless gloves of the sane color. A black choker hugged his neck, and of course he had little kitten ears. Damian looked pretty dang cool in his costume. He was dressed as a reaper, sporting a navy blue cloak that reached his ankles and shiny black and purple armor that made him look a heck of a lot more taller than what he actually was.

"Are you guys excited?" Jack queried giddily. "I've never been great at puzzles and trivia, but they're tons of fun to me." Emily nodded along with Damian.

"I'm good at those type things, but I'm pretty clueless when it comes to holidays so I'll, probably fail miserably at this." Kirron admitted nonchalantly.

"Don't worry. You've got me on your side." It was another voice that stated softly but in a reassuring tone. Keily was the one who spoke, having heard their conversation as she maneuvered through the line which grew in mass to get to them.

"Keily!" All exclaimed cheerfully, looking over at the small girl. She was exquisite, as a mage was not everyone's first choice for Halloween. But Keily wasn't everyone, and she looked undeniably cool in her costume. She wore a short-sleeved button up with the bodice being white and the sleeves being a royal blue. She wore royal blue shorts. The high healed boots she wore were a cobalt blue and reached mid thigh. She wore a flowy black cape that reached her ankles, and a black magician's hat with a blue rose adorning the rim. And she was a pretty smart girl with a lovely appearance. Her skin was a pale porcelain with a few blemishes here and there, and her eyes were a cobalt blue. Her hair was a faint lavender that somewhat shaped her face elegantly and fell down her back in soft curls.

"Looking fly Keily." Jack laughed. The lavender haired female gave a bright smile. "But I don't look as good as Todd does." She remarked.

"Todd's here?" Jack gasped. Keily gestured backward. Jack's emerald gaze followed her small motion to see a boy of an average height standing quietly behind Keily. He had a clear vanilla complexion and his hair was brown and well combed. He wore black glasses. This young man was dressed as a police man. He wore a dark blue short-sleeved T-shirt holding a silver badge and a matching police cap. He wore black pants and shoes. He wore a leather bracelet on his right wrist and a silver belt. Finally, a pair of shiny handcuffs dangled loosely from his hip. "Hi." He said simply, bleakly, almost emotionlessly. Jack just guessed he was silently judging everyones costumes. Kirron quickly trotted up to him and the two gave each other a swift hug.

"Nice outfit Todd." Kirron complimented, returning to Emily's side.

"Yeah I know." the brunette known as Todd yawned, his hand coming up to lazily scratch the back of his head. "It took me so long to find it online."

"Of course it did." Kirron huffed with a roll of his eyes. Todd's laziness was remarkable. A very sudden and loud hello rang throughout the crowd, gaining the attention of literally everyone in line.

"Oh no." Todd moaned, knowing exactly who it or more so they, were. Bryson and Raven; the most obnoxious people in their friend group, approached the six teenagers with bright smiles. Both of them were sporting flashy outfits, for they were go big or go home party animal type people. Raven was actually a rather tall girl. She had a perfect vanilla complexion that most likely had a bit of help from expensive makeup and very cheerful brown eyes. Her hair was a lustrous chocolate color that fell in small curls down her back. She was dressed as some hot devil or something or other. She wore a blood red crop top that was connected to her black choker with silver studs in a halter style. Small ruffles adorned the bottom her short top. A ruffled blood colored band hugged each of her forearms. She wore the same colored shorts and fingerless gloves that reached a bit passed her elbows. She wore black boots with a four inch heal that reached mid thigh and a matching belt. Lastly, her hair was embellished with black roses and red geraniums. She looked pretty alluring for the most part.

"Hi." Jack cheered.

"Gee Raven, did you have to go over the top this year too?" Kirron drawled.

"Shut the hell up Kirron! Your costume isn't exactly simple." Raven huffed. The albino blinked, slowly and in a rather annoyed fashion. And it was then that Bryson noticed him. The tall black and auburn headed male darted up to him, roughly patting his head as a wide grin brightened up his peanut butter complexion. "Damn Kirron this is your outfit? You really look like a little vampy."'he commented boisterously.

"Just a little louder Bryson and you'll be getting noise complaints from Africa." Kirron stated.

"Don't hate Kirron." Bryson laughed.

"Not hating, just stating." Kirron smirked. "But you look pretty good yourself there." Bryson was dressed as a samurai, sporting a silk golden robe that he left open to expose his chest and rock solid six pack. He wore black pants with ancient Asian dragon patterns on the thighs and black shoes. Bryson grinned proudly.

"But where are the last members of our little group here?" Damian asked. And as if on cue, the remaining two members of their group of ten arrived. The cluster of ten had grabbed a lot of attention do to its size from the rest of the line. Rochelle and Pandore were the two to complete their rather large friend group. Damian was quick to pull his girlfriend into a kiss. Ironically enough, she was a vampire just as Kirron was. Though her costume was far more revealing than Kirron's, they were both equally appealing. Pandore wore a short, black, sleeveless dress that exposed her back and revealed a bit of cleavage. She wore matching shoes and adorned her hair with a hot red rose. Jack looked from she to Kirron, having taken Rochelle into his arms. "Of course the two most desirably seductive members of hour group would go as vamps." He deadpanned in pure amazement. Pandore looked down and blushed with a shy smile at Jack's comment. Kirron on the other hand took a cockier approach, hotly combing his hair with his fingers and then flipping it with a charming smirk. This in turn made Emily elbowed him.

"You guys'd make a pretty hot couple." Jack said. Pandore instantly cuddled up to Damian, sayng how her heart only belonged to Damian. Kirron let his ego take charge. Putting a hand on his hip and sassily shaking his head, he stated that Pandore simply wasn't worthy of his heart and just how much generous affection he could give. Pandore abruptly looked up from her fluffy canoodling of Damian to gaze at Kirron in confusion. "I'm unworthy of you? Isn't it vice versa? What makes me unworthy of you?" She questioned. Emily face-palmed. This wasn't going to end well. Kirron's ridiculously blunt tendency was going to hurt Pandore's sensitive feelings. She wondered if she should stop her boyfriend from saying something rude but then remembered the last time she told him to hush. He had looked at her with a very disturbed expression, and immediately stormed from the room. He had ignored her four a straight day. But he had later confessed to her why it upset him so much and they worked things out. Emily sighed. There was no saving Pandore from the brutal honesty of Kirron now.

"Look Pandore." The white haired male began. "I don't know how to put this delicately … so I won't. I hate your guts. Your negativity really messes with me. And you don't know how to assert yourself. You can't even walk on your own two feet without someone holding your hand. Plus, you think every guy you meet only wants your inner most intimacies as a woman. Do you know how egotistical that is? And this is coming from a pretty proud guy mind you. And I really hate that "I'm a little princess and you will treat me as such" attitude of yours." Pandore stared at him, eyes wide as she took on what he said. Then anger was clear to spread across her face. Despite her shy and sweet nature, Pandore could be a rather violently aggressive person; especially toward Kirron. "You think I'm bad but you should see yourself. You don't care for the feelings of others. You just do and say whatever you want with no regards to anyone around you. You are so selfish! No one else matters to you but you. And you may act all quiet and innocent, but the truth is you're dirty and think you're better than everyone else. And you're a boy Kirron. An amateur child, whilst Damian is a man."

"What? Excuse me?" Kirron's tone had gone cold. "What the hell do you think you know about me? No. I don't really pay regards to others. But why should I when they don't care about me. And I am not selfish. When it comes to those I love, I always put them first. They're always in my best interest. I love them more than anything and I'm real good at showing it too. You just wouldn't know anything about it because I don't like you. Dirty? What the hell do you mean by that? As a matter of fact I do! I really do think I'm better than some of you people, especially you!!! And aside from my dear Emily here, I'm probably one of the most mature people in this group. Of course! Damian's a man! Of course! The boy the size of an ice cream pint is a man! What other logic could you possibly come up with!? Of course! Oh but wait, though I am smarter, stronger, and quicker in both wit and combat than Damian, I am a boy aren't I? Who am I to say anything about what's logical? No! I have more man in my eyelash than Damian does in his entire body."

"Doesn't matter. Cause I'm the manliest man in this joint!" Bryson exclaimed randomly.

"Stay out of it Bryson. I'm about to teach this raven haired brat just how uncaring I can be." ,Kirron growled threateningly, his voice taking on a low and horrifying tone as he popped his knuckles. Damian quickly stepped in front of Pandore. "I won't allow you to do anything to her." He stated. Bryson was appalled too. "Stay out of it? You wanna piece of me Ghosty?"

"Not before I mess him up." Damian hissed.

"I'll beat you both to the ground." Kirron challenged.

"Screw that! I'm gonna kick that albino ass of yours to France and back." Bryson growled. Kirron rushed forward to punch Bryson in the face but Emily pulled him back to her side by his cloak. Believe it or not, Kirron and Bryson were actually best friends. They got into a playful fight everyday. But Emily knew that once Damian joined the fight, Kirron's playfully violent demeanor would slip away and reveal how brutal he was. So she figured, why not save Damian from his impending doom. Kirron looked at her perturbedly, but then sighed and rested his head on hers in a apathetic and lackadaisical fashion. It was then the large group of ten's turn to enter the haunted escape.

"Finally!" Jack chanted.

The first room they were in was dark, creepy, old looking, and there seemed to be no way out. It was a large room taking on a rectangular shape. The floor was old and wooden. It was covered in dust and had a creek when applied with pressure. The walls were similar, only they were covered in large floor-to-ceiling portraits of people from older times. A small slip of paper holding their riddle to help leave the room hung messily on the wall. Emily felt Kirron's hand grab ahold of her wrist. He was afraid? Then it hit her. She forgot for a split second that he was claustrophobic. "Are you gonna be okay?" She whispered. "Mhm." She heard him breathe before feeling the weight of his head on her own. "If this becomes to much for you, let me know." She ordered quietly, knowing how Kirron was with feeling vulnerable.

"It'll be fine. Besides, I'll be distracted anyway." He mumbled reassuringly.

"Okay it says. Who did Count Dracula the Prince of Vampires originate from. Find the answer, and you find your way out." Jack hummed aloud as he read the sloppy slip of paper. Everyone but Keily looked totally dumbfounded. The lavender haired girl dressed as a mage cheerfully trotted over to one of the paintings. "Here." She stated, pointing to the rather vicious looking man on the portrait. "This is Vlad the Impaler. The creator of Dracula got his inspiration from him." She explained.

"Yeah … but where's the way out?" Jack queried.

"I got this." Bryson huffed. He quickly strode over to the painting of Vlad, kindly gesturing for Keily to step aside. The small girl did so. Bryson promptly grabbed either sides of the painting with both hands, and yanked it off the wall.

"What the heck Bryson!? You can't just do that!" Todd shouted, but soon shut his mouth as Bryson stepped aside to reveal a hallway where the Vlad painting once stood. "Neeeevermind." The brunette drawled. A chorus of ucheers arose from the large group of friends as they headed down the hall.

The next room was much larger in mass, filled with an abundance of Halloween decor and tables. Plus. There were a lot of other people there as well. They were all scattered in groups around the room, most likely searching for the way out. An elderly man dressed in a black tux stood in the center of the room.

"I think he has our next riddle question thingy!" Bryson huffed in his obnoxiously confident tone. The group of ten all strode up to him, some looking friendlier than others. The man glanced up at them, a bit startled at first but easily regained his composure. "You must be here for your riddle." He hummed. "I will ask you two questions. The answers can be found in this room. Bring the correct answers, and I give you the key to unlocking the exit." He waited until understanding expressions crossed all their faces. "Question one. People believe that you can see me if born on Halloween. What am I? Question two. If you see me on Halloween, people believe that I am a deceased relative watching over you. What am I? Go find the answers." The group were quick to fan out to search the room, though most of them didn't even know what the answer was.

"The answer to question one is a ghost or spirits. It's an old Halloween superstition." Keily informed quietly as she trotted behind the much taller than her Bryson.

"Nice work History Buff. But how are we gonna find a ghost or spirit if they aren't even real?" Bryson exclaimed. Raven; who trotted next to her ever loud boyfriend, put in a hum of agreement.

"First off, I am not a history buff. I only take interest in history swept under the rug and mythology. Second, ghosts and spirits are real. You just can't see them because you're not very spiritually attuned." Keily said matter-of-factly. "And he means in the form of a decoration." She deadpanned, taking on an (it's so obvious) tone. She gestured around the decorative room to add emphases, not that he could see her.

"Oooo! Let's just give him Kirron. He's so pale he's sure to pass for a ghost!" Bryson cheered playfully. Raven immediately exploded in laughter and Keily couldn't help putting in a giggle. The three of them even heard Kirron's light chuckle. He and Emily were following them behind Keily. "As lovely an idea as that is Bryson, I just don't think I match up to the haunted standards it takes to be a ghost." The snowy haired teen commented.

"Aw cool here's one!" Bryson exclaimed suddenly, pointing ahead at a little plastic ghost that hung lowly from a long string of lights. He was quick to trot over and grab it with a smile.

Todd, Jack, Damian, Rochelle, and Pandore wandered the room as they had split up to find the answer to the second question, not that they knew what the answer was. Todd tried to think of the answer. He swore Keily had mentioned it to him once when going on about a new piece of information. "It's a spider!" he blurted out.

"Oh so like this?" Damian queried, dangling a plastic spider he found on a table in his fingers. Jack immediately stepped back upon sight of the thing. Damian cocked his head with a smirk. "Jack I know you hate spiders, but it's not even real."

"I don't care! It's still a spider!" Jack shrieked. Damian chuckled, ushering the plastic spider toward his arachnophobic friend. Jack stepped back. Damian stepped toward him. Jack stepped back once more. Damian took another step toward him and so on until Jack broke out sprinting and Damian chased him. Eventually Jack made it to the man who assigned them their riddle. Grabbing onto his arm he pled, "Please get that thing away from him!" He pointed a finger at Damian who advanced toward the two, the rest of their friend group trailing behind with a (what the heck is happening?) type look on their faces. The elderly man was a bit taken back. "So … you have the answers?" He questioned.

"Yup!!" That was Bryson. He very shamelessly, tossed the little ghost he found at the elderly man in expectation that he would catch it. The man watched the ghost hit the ground in front of him with a frown. "Yes well … here's the key. Go ahead and go to the next room." He drawled, handing the keys to Jack who still latched onto him.

There were a multitude of puzzles and rooms that followed, but the large band ended up in a rather small room. There was a hallway and a door occupying the back wall. Kirron once again latched onto Emily. Jack trotted up to the door which was locked, and read aloud the slip of paper that dangled from the door. "Send two of your members down the designated hallway. From there they will locate a key to unlock this door." Todd immediately perked up. "Let's send Kirron and Pandore." He declared. "They need to fix theur argument from earlier." Pandore was quick to shake her head followed by a scoff from Kirron. Todd frowned at the two of them. how about this … you have no choice. Both of you go, or we're gonna be here for a while. Besides Kirron, you know very well that your claustrophobia won't let you stay here for long." Kirron shot Todd an icy glare but headed down the hall. Pandore followed hesitantly.

Pandore gazed absentmindedly at the center of Kirron's back as she quietly followed him. He was way taller than her and she found it hard to keep up with him. The hall had lead them to a massive decorated garden lit up by lanterns and fairy lights. There were other teenagers playing the escape scattered throughout the garden as well. All and all, it was a pretty peaceful place. Kirron found the tightness in his chest had faded. He looked around the beautiful garden in search of the key they were supposed to be looking for. Pandore continued to stare at him, thoughts of their last argument racing through her head. He had said everything so shamelessly. He didn't care about how it'd make her feel. He must really hate her. All that he said rolled through her head and she started to feel terribly sad. What he said really hurt. Sure they bumped heads often, but she still cared for him. It seemed he had no care for her though. She noticed her speed slow exponentially as she realized how much she was actually hurt by him. She felt her knees hit the grass and her hair fall over her face as she stared down. He hated her. He hated her. She didn't even flinch when she saw five guys surround her. She knew very well why they were there by the way they snickered. They were there to harass her, but she was way too upset to do anything. She was used to it by now anyway.

Kirron continued his quick strides, but noticed that Pandore was being extremely quiet. He didn't even hear the clicking of her heals. "Hey are you all right Kid?" He asked, tossing a glance over his shoulder. Lavender eyes slightly widened upon realization that said Kid wasn't there. "Aw shit. Where'd she go?" He cursed under his breath before heading back the way he came in search of Pandore. He was able to catch sight of her near the small pond. Five men had circled her laughing cruelly with one of them holding her up and another lifting up the skirt of her dress. Pandore herself hung in the man's grip like a rag doll. Heck no was Kirron having any of that. He ran up to the man holding Pandore and knocked him in the head with his elbow. The man dropped Pandore and fell to the ground with a cry. The four other men immediately attacked Kirron. Though four against one was unfair, Kirron was an excellent fighter. He sent the guys running with just a few punches and kicks, but not without sustaining an injury. He turned to Pandore who stood shakily near him, a frustrated frown crossing his features. "Why didn't you fight back? Or at least scream? How could you just let them do that to you? Why would you just let a bunch of perverted …" he couldn't finish his sentence as something had stopped him. He watched tears pool up in her large brown eyes and spill down her cheeks. No. No no no no no no no no. Kirron really hated to see women cry, especially those close to him. It made him feel so weak and helpless. It was a problem that he never knew how to solve. Slowly he moved closer to her. "Come on Kid, please don't go crying on me." The tears only came harder and faster, accompanied with hard sobs and sniffles. He sighed. How could he be angry at her when she was like this? Kirron's mind bombarded with panic. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Please make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Pleeeease. What do I do? Oh crap!" He thought quickly in horror.

"You hate me."'pandora whimpered, burying her face within her hands. "I like you but you hate me." Kirron sighed. He understood why she was upset now. He could help. Pandore felt Kirron's arms wrap around her. She soon felt herself locked in a tender and warm embrace. She buried her face within his chest. "You hate me." She whimpered.

"Would I have saved you if I hated you?" He questioned simply. Pandore didn't say anything, only sobbed. Kirron gave long caresses against her head and back. "It's true that you annoy the living daylights out of me, and I often wonder why I even hang around. But I care enough to tolerate you. I care enough to protect you. I care." Pandore lifted her head to gaze at him. "You … you care?" She gasped shakily. Kirron nodded slowly. Pandore sighed with relief. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt his muscles tighten at her tender touch. "Huh? Did those men injure you?" She queried with concern. Kirron instantly scooted away. "I'm fine." He stated quickly. Pandore pulled him back over to her. "Let me see." She ordered firmly. She palpated his left shoulder, earning a wince from him and feeling his muscle tighten. "Aww they did. It's dislocated. Poor thing. Here. Damian taught me how to pop it back into place. Kneel down." Kirron did as was told. Pandore moved behind him and placed her hands on his shoulder. "This might hurt a little." She warned. Kirron took in a sharp breath as he felt his shoulder being forced back into place.

"There. That's better isn't it?" She asked in a motherly tone that should only be reserved for little children.

"Yeah thanks." Kirron answered, patting her head.

Rochelle paced around the room they were waiting in. "How long does it take to find a key?" She huffed. "You don't think Kirron beat up Pandore do you?"

"No way." Emily spat from her spot against the wall. "Kirron has enough self control to leave Pandore alone … I think."

"Awww nah!" Bryson exclaimed. "She's probably already bleeding and crying right now."

"If that stupid idiot did anything to Pandore, I'll send him straight to hell." Damian threatened.

"That goes double for me." Rochelle growled.

"Psh. Ya'll jokers can't beat Kirron. He and I go to the dojo everyday. Pick'n a fight with him is like throwing a rock at a grisly bear." Bryson laughed.

"Guys. I'm sure Pandore is just fine." Todd sighed, annoyed with their obnoxious behavior. It was then that the locked door swung open. Pandore stood wearing her usual shy smile, while Kirron loomed behind her smugly. The snowy haired teen quickly strode over to Emily. "Hey Kitten." He greeted, landing his elbow on her shoulder.

"You look awfully cocky." Emily grinned. "Did you make up with Pandore?" Kirron nodded. Damian took Pandore into his arms and nuzzled her neck gently. "Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"Nope!" Pandore sang, squeezing Damian in a hug.

"All right love birds let's get going!" Rochelle exclaimed cheerfully, being the first to skip out the now open door which leD to the garden. The other nine soon followed suit.

The garden was actually the end of the escape, but Jack was loving its atmosphere and decided that their little group should hang out there before leaving. He blasted Michael Jackson's Thriller in which he and Rochelle had a dance off against Kirron and Emily. Kirron and Emily weren't the best dancers. So needless to say they lost but they had fun with it. They ended up tripping over each other. Kirron was the first to lose his balance and fall and Emily fell on top of him. The two just stared at each other before bursting out in laughter. Rochelle and Jack high-fived and did a cute little cheer. Bryson, Raven, Keily, and Todd ran around scaring the other teenagers occupying the garden. Pandore and Damian sat together and giggled as they filmed the entire thing.

 **I do hope you enjoyed. Happy Halloween my friends.**


End file.
